Caius Ionidius, Legends
by benjy2000
Summary: Prequel to CI, Fate. Caius Ionidius is his name. He was on his way to Skyrim from Valenwood for a fresh start- something new...and that's exactly what he got. This is his tale from Helgen onwards. Includes- Main quests, Thieves Guild, Dark Brotherhood, Dragonborn DLC, College of Winterhold, Civil War, Companions, Daedric Quests. Featuring- Frea, Annekke, Teldryn Sero & more.


Caius Ionidius, Legends

Caius Ionidius an Imperial, son of Nordic Nebur Frost Blade and the Dunmeri Anera Ionidius. He was on his way to Skyrim from Valenwood after making an honest living from making, using and selling bows with his Bosmer friend Syndus. Caius wanted a fresh start- something new...and that's exactly what he got. This is his tale.

'Hey, you there! Wake up.' A strange voice called to Caius as he opened his eyes. He was on a carriage- his hands were tied together, he was dressed in rags and had no recollection of what had happened up until his current situation.

'Fell right into that Imperial trap, same as us.' A young blonde nord said to Caius who was still trying to figure out what was happening.

'Where am I?' Caius finally spoke hoping some magical daedra would fly down, save him and tell him it was all a mistake- no such luck.

'We don't deserve to be here me and you, it's these damn rebels the Empire wanted!' A small man said with fear in his voice.

'Shut up horse thief! We're all brothers and sisters in binds now.' The blonde man shot back angrily.

'Empire was nice and lazy until you came along! I could've rode back to Hammerfell by now. Anyway whose he?' The thief asked nodding towards a man who had his mouth gagged and was wearing clothes that only a noble would wear.

'Show some respect! Thats Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm you're talking to.' The blonde man replied defending what was probably his superior.

'Shut up back there!' A soldier in a red uniform shouted from the front of the carriage that was in the middle of a small city.

'Ironic, Imperial towers used to make me feel safe.' The blonde said absently.

The carriage rolled to a stop and the horse thief piped up once again. 'Where are they going to take us now?'

'Where do you think this is? End of the line my friend.' The blonde replied quietly before asking the young and scared horse stealer a question.

'Where you from thief?' He asked smiling to himself.

'Why do you care!' The thief shouted back in anger at a simple question.

'A Nord's last thoughts should always be of home.'

'Rorikstead. I'm from Rorikstead.' The thief said as the first carriage of prisoners was called out to stand in line.

'Well, I'm about to die with no knowledge of why or where I am- marvellous.' Caius mused to himself.

'You say something prisoner?' The soldier asked Caius who looked into his eyes and answered swiftly.

'Yes and I have something else to say now...Fuck you.' Caius smirked but was punched square in the nose by the soldier that was fuming.

'Stop! You can't do this..I'm not a rebel!' Shouted the horse thief as his name was called. The thief began to make a risky escape...that was ended by a hail of arrows penetrating his thin rags therefore killing him.

'You there- come forward. Who are you?' Asked a fellow Imperial who had a list of name's and a ruthless woman looking over his shoulder all the while.

'I am Caius Ionidius.' Caius replied proudly and calmly before stepping down off the carriage.

'Captain, he's not on the list- what shall we do?' The Imperial man asked his superior to recieve her harsh, ruthless opinion.

'Forget the list, he goes to the block.' She bellowed sneering at Caius.

'Fuck you.' He said once again and the guard that he'd been punched by cut in.

'I'd make that bastard go first, he needs to learn his place.' Said the guard punching Caius hard in the stomach.

'Oof.' Was all Caius managed to splutter before he hitting the floor.

'I'm sorry prisoner, we'll make sure your remains are returned to Cyrodiil.' The seemingly nicer imperial said helping Caius to his feet.

'Valenwood.'

A man who was starting to age but was clearly in charge of the show here read his speech aloud.

'Ulfric Stormcloak...some here in Helgen call you a hero, but does a hero use a power like the voice to murder his king and usurp the throne?' The aging yet important Imperial asked before giving the all clear to begin.

'Blessings of the eight divines upon you, as we commend your soul to Aetheri-' A priest of Arkay was saying before an eager prisoner interrupted her.

'For the love of Talos, shut up and lets get this over with.' The prisoner shouted before strolling forward and getting shoved onto the block where the headsman stood emotionless.

'As you wish.' The priestess bit back angry at having her speech interrupted by a 'lowlife rebel'.

WHOOSH! The axe sailed through the air before seperating head from body in a single slice.

The poor man's body was kicked away by the evil captain who glared at Caius and called the words for all to hear.

'Next- the Imperial in the rags.'

There was a loud roar in the distance that made everyone perk up and ask questions.

'I said NEXT PRISONER!' The captain bellowed in a successful attempt to silence everyone.

Before getting kicked down to the block Caius spat directly at the captain who was laughed at by every Stormcloak rebel there.

The roar returned but louder just as Caius positioned his head. 'There it is again!' The nicer imperial called out.

The axe was raised and Caius decided to watch his own death by looking at the axe that was ready to come down.

A gigantic black figure swooped down and landed right on the tower ahead before bellowing a strange word and sending Caius and axeman flying several metres across the floor.

In all the carnage Caius caught one word and it was enough to send a shiver down his already tingling spine.

Dragon. He'd heard tales of them but they couldn't be real, could they?

The destruction was immense- flaming debris and rocks began to fall from the sky and the black as night dragon with glinting red eyes started to spew fire from its deadly jaw that had already snatched up a few soldiers caught trying to flee.

'You, in here. Now!' Called the blonde man that was originally on Caius's carriage.

Not needing to be told twice Caius made a run for it only having one flaming rock graze his arm leaving a small cut and scorch mark on him.

Ulfric, the noble like man was now armed and able to speak- Caius could only do the latter.

'Jarl Ulfric, could it be? The harbingers of end times, the legends that we dreamt of?' The man who was apparently called Ralof asked.

'Legends don't burn down villages.' Came a smooth accented and calm voice.

'Let's get up the tower now!' Ralof said urging Caius to follow, Caius had to jump back as the wall exploded then was turned to rubble by the dragon's deadly breath.

Ralof was behind Caius so he was safe but as for the other guy in a blue armor set...he was toast. Quite literally.

'Jump through to that inn on the other side, we'll catch up with you at somepoint.' Ralof said wishing Caius good luck before running back down the tower to help heal the wounded soldiers.

Caius would normally stop to think but the situation was manic and too fast paced to think so Caius just followed orders that would help him survive.

He landed with a thud and as it was too late he realised the inn was about to collapse. Luckily there was a plank of wood that Caius slid down.

The imperial, Hadvar, from earlier was defending an armoured old man, a small child and a dog.

'At a boy, you're doing great.' Hadvar called to the boy who was presumably his son.

'Prisoner, stick with me if you wanna survive this.' Hadvar called to Caius who was sprinting from the gout of flame that the dragon released.

Caius and Hadvar ran, dodged and snook toward the keep where Ralof was stood, sword drawn.

'Ralof, outta my way you damned traitor.' Hadvar bellowed drawing his own sword which looked equally sharp if not sharper than Ralof's.

'We're escaping this time Hadvar, you're not stopping us again.' Ralof screamed back.

'Prisoner with me, into the keep now.' Hadvar demanded.

Shrugging, Caius ran to Ralof and followed him into the keep where ahead of them lay a corpse with the same blue armor.

'Go ahead and take Gunjar's stuff, he won't be needing it anymore- that's for sure.' Ralof said scanning the room muttering something about a lever.

Caius went over to the fresh corpse and yanked off the armor, the squelching noise and sight of Gunjar's arm flying across the room made Caius want to puke up the breakfast he never recieved.

Said Gunjar also had and iron sword and iron dagger which Caius proceeded to steal.

The blue 'Stormcloak' armor, fur gloves and hide boots offered little protection and were too small for Caius but he had to improvise and stick with them.

Ralof was pacing the room cursing that there wasn't a chain or lever to allow escape for the two former prisoners.

'Listen! Imperials! Get ready for a fight...' Ralof warned drawing a greatsword from his back.

Caius pressed himself against the wall and peered down the corridor- it was the evil captain and she'd spotted him and knew it was Caius.

'After them! You take the blonde one- the other one is mine.' The woman screamed.

The Imperials pulled a chain and the bars lowered and the battle began. Caius span off the corner and slashed out with sword and dagger- hitting the captain's arm.

She gasped in shock before charging Caius with her greatsword. Caius raised his sword and dagger to block but his dagger was knocked from his grip while his sword was ok.

'Die, scum!' She screamed lifting her sword for a killing blow as Caius scrambled for his dagger but she never managed to deliver the hit. She was too busy choking on her own blood. Caius had threw his dagger and hit her in the throat!

She fell to her knees and pulled the dagger out as she did so- releasing more blood from the blood fountain Caius had created.

As a parting effort she tried to grab Caius but she fell forward instead smashing her jaw on the cold hard floor. Ralof had already slain his target, a wound through the chest told Caius all he needed to know.

Caius decided to switch the light defenseless armor of the deceased Gunjar for the heavy steel armor set of the destroyed Imperial captain.

Caius and Ralof swapped stories as they pressed on through the seemingly un-defeatable hell hole known as Helgen. Ralof explained the civil war and Caius managed to pick up a hunting bow and some iron arrows. Obtaining a bow meant an increased chance of survival for Caius- his favourite weapon was the bow hands down.

Having been in 'the market for the best bows money can buy' as Syndus used to say, Caius was quite the marksman.

**A/N- And so it begins, Caius's full story... Read Caius Ionidius, Fate first, it isn't finished and I'm going to focus on that one before advancing this story.**


End file.
